Soludria
General Information Backstory Soludria was a creampuff (the race of Kirby), who found out about the comet Galactic Nova and how to summon it. Once they harnessed the powers of the fountains on the planets that surround Popstar, they summoned Nova and wished for great power. They got their power and began to kill people. They eventually met up with Moriz, EM, Ava, Zarky, and Movil, and they fooled them into thinking they would help them defeat the murderer (Who was himself), but then eventually revealed his true form, and they battled and Soludria was defeated. About Soludria is a power-hungry demon that dreams of being the most powerful creature in the whole Multiverse. They like to fool people into thinking they will be of assistance before they betray and kill them. Physical Appearance False Form Soludria's False Form is similar to Kirby's design, but his body is a cresent moon within a sun, and the sun's orange rays surround him. He has small black feet and one yellow arm and one pale arm. True Form Soludria's True Form is similar to Marx's design. He is still round, but his eyes are like a cats eye, with red scleras and yellow pupils. He has a giant smile full of fangs. Instead of his feet and hands being directly attatched to his, they are floating with two blue orbs inbetween the space between his body and his feet and hands. His hands are made of metal and have five sharp fingers, and his feet are the same as his False Form exept that they're bigger. He retains his sun rays. Ultimate Form Soludria's Ultimate Form is round with one big green eye with ones and zeros constantly running down within it, and they has a huge mouth full of small sharp teeth with two big fangs where their canines would go. Instead of 2 blue orbs connecting their limbs with their body, there is three. Their hands are hardly ever hands, they mostly keeps them as metal blades that almost act as wings. Their sun rays have two layers, the first one is red, the second is orange. Forms False Form Soludria uses his false form when he wants to pretend to help people. He uses it in Attack On Creampuff, where he fools the main group into getting lost in his alternate dimention so he can kill them. True Form Soludria uses this form to kill people. He has dangerous attacks in this form as well as things like teleportation and mind-reading. He uses this in Attack On Creampuff, when he is on a killing spree, and when the main group gets lost in his alternate dimention. Ultimate Form Soludria was transformed into his Ultimate Form when he absorbed the Four Suns Of Power in Demonic return. Scince absorbed the suns, he got all their powers and therefore anyone who had those powers lost them. In this form, Soludria became a Stravian because of the Purple Sun, and they became all-powerful. The only way to defeat them in this form is to use the powers of the Four Suns Of Taboo. Trivia *This character originally belongs to ENDERMAN6589, but he let Fred Reka use it. *Soludria is based off of Marx. Pictures